virtual_uk_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual UK Big Brother 1
Virtual UK Big Brother 1 is the first spin-off to Katrina's Virtual US Big Brother game. It is the first season in the spin-off series. It will launch soon and finish in 2014. Alietta, a contestant from the first series of Katrina's games, has returned to host. Logo The official new eye logo for the series was released on 12 April, 2014. The center of the eye has turned into one of many cameras which are located around the house. Presenter After the success of Katrina's US Version of the game, Alietta (who participated in that game) decided to air a UK version and became the new host. Launch Night As soon as houseguests have auditioned to enter, they have then entered the house. Once their name has been introduced, they enter the house and wait for all eighteen houseguests to enter. Tasks Each week will be given a numerous amount of tasks. These tasks can earn people prizes such as being immune, choosing who goes up for eviction, a suprise ticket to the finale, anything. Houseguests can earn these each week. Nominations Each week (unless the host says otherwise), every houseguest, in either private or public will nominate two people each for who they want to leave the house. Each nomination will have to have a reason. The houseguests with the highest amount of votes will be put up for eviction. Eviction This is another way in which houseguests can leave the Big Brother House. An eviction is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Big Brother House, decided by a majority or minority of the public vote. Any amount of houseguests can be up each week. Users from any wiki, me and houseguests will all be voting in a poll for who we want to be evicted. If you're nominated you're allowed to ask other players to save you. Diary Room The Diary Room is probably the best known feature of the Big Brother House. It is a small room containing a seat for housemates to sit on while they talk confidentially to Big Brother. Ejection This is one of the ways in which houseguests can leave the Big Brother House. When a housemate is ejected, they are removed from the House solely by Big Brother, usually for severe or continual breaking of the rules and behavior which is deemed unacceptable by Big Brother. Big Brother occasionally takes time to deliberate about whether to remove a housemate from the House or not if their breaking of the rules is severe enough. The departure of the housemate is normally revealed to the other housemates later in the day in the case of a housemate leaving without the rest of the housemates knowing. There are many ways in which this can happens, including bullying or rude behaviors towards the host. Walking The final way in which houseguests can leave the Big Brother House. If you're going to be inactive and want to remove yourself for it or any other reason, you may do so. Live Final At the beginning of the Live Final, a small number of houseguests remained in the House (anywhere from 3 to 7) after surviving numerous evictions. The public were asked to vote for their favourite surviving housemate to win a cash prize and be crowned the winner of Big Brother. Voting freezes occur periodically during the show, with the housemates finishing lower than second place being evicted and interviewed. The winner is announced and the first runner-up then leaves the house and is interviewed, followed by the winner, who is treated to a cheering crowd and a fireworks display before their interview. Courtney.jpg|Courtney|link=Courtney Emily.jpg|Emily|link=Emily John.jpg|John|link=John Katrina.jpg|Katrina|link=Katrina Lina.jpg|Lina|link=Lina Mike.jpg|Mike|link=Mike Tommy.jpg|Paul|link=Paul Rogers.jpg|Rogers|link=Rogers Selena.jpg|Selena|link=Selena Sim.jpg|Sim|link=Sim Paul.jpg|Tommy|link=Tommy Tristan.jpg|Tristan|link=Tristan Vee.jpg|Vee (Evicted)|link=Vee Janet.jpg|Janet (Kicked Out)|link=Janet Brittanymain.jpg|Brittany (Evicted)|link=Brittany Rafael.jpg|Rafael (Evicted)|link=Rafael Sanni.jpg|Sanni (Kicked Out)|link=Sanni Week 1 Week 2